


Excerpt From Rockstars And Real Estate

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain, Synnerxx



Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Scott hooks up with Chris Adler for the first time with the help of Dave Mustaine. (RP Style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt From Rockstars And Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> written rp log style with raven. (sleep_and_feel_no_pain). literally just a random porn scene from the rp we've been doing where we've combined the property brothers and megadeth and other rockstars. 
> 
> this is the world of rockstars and real estate. enjoy the ride.

Dave: -looks over at Jonathan and smirks at him, licking his lips-

Jonathan: *flushes deeper*

Dave: -flicks his eyes at the flower crown Jonathan is holding and jerks his head to motion him over, still playing-

Jonathan: *steps over to Dave, still worrying his bottom lip*

Dave: -eyes the crown and bows his head, leaning toward Jonathan so he can put the crown on him, never missing a note-

Jonathan: *puts the crown on Dave, adjusting it slightly before taking a step back and nodding in satisfaction*

Dave: -smiles at Jonathan, flipping his hair forward over his shoulders, finishing the song-

Jonathan: *shivers a little, teeth going back to his lip as he blushes again*

Dave: -locks his eyes on Jonathan as he silences his guitar, watching him bite his lip, his eyes dark, energy already dark from playing softly- fuck, sweetness.

Jonathan: *shivers at the energy pouring off of Dave, a soft whimper escaping his parted lips*

Dave: -steps forward and grabs Jonathan behind his neck, dragging him into a deep kiss, the guitar letting out a metallic whine as its crushed between them-

Jonathan: *moans as he kisses Dave back, tangling his hands in the ends of Dave's hair, not disturbing the crown*

Dave: -breaks the kiss and takes off his guitar, putting it back on the stand and then grabbing Jonathan by the shirt, swinging him around and pushing him against his amp, bending him backwards a bit over it as he kisses him deeply, grinding his hips against Jonathan’s-

Jonathan: *yelps a little, startled, groaning into Dave's mouth as he kisses him hard*

Dave: -breaks the kiss and stares at Jonathan, panting a little as he rolls his hips against him- does it look good on me? Hmm?

Jonathan: *pushes his hips up against Dave, flicking a look up at the crown, panting* so good. You look so pretty.

Dave: -gives him a look of deep adoration- you think I'm pretty right now?

Jonathan: *nods* I think you're always pretty.

Dave: -drops his voice to a sexy purr- you think I'm sexy?

Jonathan: *shivers, desire crashing into him, making him flush as his breathing picks up* so fucking sexy.

David: -comes in through the back door, raising his eyebrows at Dave pushing Jonathan against the amp. His eyes zero in on the flower crown on Dave's head and he stares, slowing his stride a little-

Chris: -not paying attention, walks right into David's back- shit! What? -looks over and sees Dave and Jonathan and James, blinking a little at them-

Jonathan: *tugs Dave down into another kiss, not really caring about their audience now, not with Dave presses against him like this*

Dave: -growls softly and kisses Jonathan back hungrily, pressing harder against him and sliding an arm around the small of his back-

David: -blinks, recovering, and shrugs a little, going out into the kitchen-

Chris: -watches Dave and Jonathan, not able to look away-

Jonathan: *whines softly, tugging lightly at Dave's hair as he grinds against him, cock aching beneath his zipper*

Dave: -hooks hands behind Jonathan's thighs and hoists him up, wrapping his long legs about his waist and carrying him to the couch, not breaking the kiss as he lays him back on it, pressing him down into the cushions, growling into his mouth as he grinds against him-

Chris: -stands rooted to his spot just inside the door, eyes trained on Dave as he picks Jonathan up and dumps him onto the couch-

Jonathan: *tightens his legs around Dave's waist as he's placed on the couch, dragging his clothed cock against Dave's as he arches under him, tightening his grip on Dave's hair without messing up the crown*

Dave: -breaks the kiss and looks down at Jonathan, panting softly- you still hurting today, sweetness?

Chris: -awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other, blinking and panting a little, feeling heat roll through him, and he turns and walks out of the door, closing it behind him-

Jonathan: *shakes his head* no. I'm fine. *squirms against Dave a little, whimpering*

Dave: -growls softly and attacks Jonathan's neck, sucking a bruise there as he grinds against him hard, his cock throbbing against Jonathan's, separated by layers of fabric-

Chris: -comes back in, sweating a little, tucking his hair behind his ears and avoiding looking at Dave and Jonathan, going off into the kitchen looking for David-

Jonathan: *tips his head back against the cushion, tightening his legs around Dave, thighs tensing as he moans, aching for more* please, Syrah….

Dave: -groans against his neck as he feels Jonathan's thighs squeezing him, pulling him closer, and he slides his hands down and grips the bottom hem of Jonathan's shirt, pulling his face away and pulling the shirt off over Jonathan's head, tossing it aside and pinching nipples as he sucks on Jonathan's collarbone-

Chris: -wanders back into the music room, having not found David, and he freezes again, staring at Dave and Jonathan again-

Dave: -feels himself being stared at, and looks up, seeing Chris standing there with wide eyes, and he lowers his head, whispering to Jonathan- look at Chris. Still think he's straight? Look how pretty he looks with his cheeks all pink...

Jonathan: *moans loudly as Dave pinches his nipples, hips jerking up against Dave. he turns his head and looks at Chris, panting, face flushed* mhm. Pretty. Definitely not as straight as he wants to be. 

Dave: -whispers- I wonder how big his cock is... bet it's nice and thick. Bet it would stretch and fill that tight little boy pussy of yours, hmm? -grinds his throbbing cock against Jonathan-

Chris: -eyes widen as both Dave and Jonathan look at him, and he sees Dave whispering to Jonathan. His cheeks burn hot like flame and he stands there awkwardly, wondering where David went, not understanding what's going on inside of him, but definitely not liking it. At all.-

Jonathan: *eyes flutter shut for a moment, face burning, as he imagines it, a needy moan slipping past his lips as he shamelessly rubs himself against Dave*

Dave: -purrs into Jonathan's ear- you wanna pop his cherry, Sweetness? Wanna be the first tight little hole he pushes his cock into? Cause he'd fuck you. I know he would. You just gotta lure him in. -moans softly and rubs back against Jonathan, his balls starting to ache pleasantly-

Chris: -the sound Jonathan makes sends a shiver right through him, making his cock twitch, and his brows furrow- fuck. -face burns, as he shifts from one foot to the other again, and turns and goes into the kitchen again, going and grabbing a water from the fridge, pressing the cold plastic against his forehead-

Jonathan: *shudders underneath Dave, clinging to him as he moans at Dave's words, cock pulsing in his jeans, a damp spot starting to spread from the amount of precome he's dripping from the tip* want you to watch him fuck me. 

Dave: -groans, dipping his head and biting at Jonathan's neck- fuck. fuck Sweetness. Wanna watch that so bad... wanna watch his face as he gets a taste of it for the first time…

Chris: -sits at the island, taking deep breaths, feeling a little freaked out-

Jonathan: *whimpers* wanna hear him when he pushes inside me, feels it for the first time. I'd be so good for him. So hot and tight. *shivers*

Dave: -growls, heat consuming him as he moves off of Jonathan and jerks him from the couch, leading him into the kitchen by the hand, walking up to Chris, his eyes black as sin and dark energy flowing out of him in thick, heavy waves. He pulls Jonathan forward and pushes him between him and Chris, his voice a sexy purr as he speaks- hello, Lamb. -tilts his head, eyes fixed on him in a predatory stare- what're you doing in here all by yourself?

Chris: -sits up straight as Dave and Jonathan come into the kitchen, breath catching in his throat at Dave's overwhelming aura, at the inky blackness of his eyes, and at the flushed, needy look on Jonathan's face. He swallows convulsively- uhm. I was.. just... uh. Waiting. For. Uh... -trails off-

Jonathan: *bites his lip, cock still hard and aching in his jeans, staring at Chris, still imagining him fucking him, imagining the noises he'd make, how he'd feel inside of him. He whimpers softly*

Dave: -smirks and chuckles darkly, still purring- what's'a matter, Lamb? Cat got yer tongue? Hmm? -pets his hand down Jonathan's chest, pinching one of his nipples, knowing the sound he will make, as he keep his eyes locked on Chris-

Chris: -looks back and forth between Dave and Jonathan, heart beating fast as a rabbit's, breath shallow as he struggles against what's happening to him, the small noise Jonathan makes making heat pool in his gut- uhm. I'm.. uh. -softly- I'm... okay… 

Jonathan: *twitches a little, a gasp stuttering in his throat as he moans, face flushing even more, the wet spot on the front of his jeans getting bigger, eyes closing for a moment as pleasure burns through him*

Dave: -smirks, keeping his eyes on Chris for his reaction-

Chris: -eyes widen at Jonathan, his blue eyes darkening dramatically as he stares at him, his full lips parting as he pants slightly, face flushing-

Dave: -purrs- isn't he fucking sexy, Chris? Do you wanna touch him? I bet you can pull such gorgeous noises out of him if you try...

Chris: -flicks his eyes at Dave, nervousness creeping into his eyes- I'm.. not... uhm....

Dave: mhm. Didn't say you were... -smirks more, eyes sparkling wickedly- but you still wanna touch him, hmm?

Chris: -looks back at Jonathan, eyes going half lidded this time, and he nods slightly-

Jonathan: *opens his eyes as Dave asks Chris if he wants to touch him and catches his nod, a whine caught in the back of his throat as he stares at Chris, eyes dark and full of need*

Dave: -pushes Jonathan forward slightly, pulling his arms back a little and presenting Jonathan's bare chest to Chris- go ahead... he wants you to... I want you to... 

Chris: -pants a little harder, shifting on his stool, no denying his cock is hard in his shorts now, and he runs his tongue over his lips, raising one hand and softly scratching his nails down Jonathan's chest, his eyes glued to Jonathan's face-

Jonathan: *shivers, a soft groan of pleasure slipping from his mouth as his cock twitches in his jeans, eyes heavy lidded as he stares at Chris, panting*

Dave: -pants softly, lust burning a hole in his core, his voice a dark, low growl now- fuuuuck, that's it. See what you do to him, with one little touch? Want more? 

Chris: -stares at Jonathan, his cock throbbing hard now, his moan sending sparks crawling up his spine and making him shiver, and Dave's dark growl making him feel like he can't breathe. He nods more firmly this time-

Dave: -pushes Jonathan a little closer, arching his back a little with his hand on Jonathan's arms, growling- touch him, drive him crazy, Lamb... 

Chris: -brings both hands up to Jonathan's chest this time and runs them down the soft skin, nails finding and scratching his nipples, still staring at Jonathan's face unblinking, barely breathing-

Jonathan: *moans louder this time, eyes closing as he arches a little more into Chris' touch, wanting more. He's so hard and his cock aches, the front of his jeans feeling like they're soaked from his arousal as he pants. Between Chris' hands on him and Dave's energy surrounding him, he's sure that he's going to burn up right there*

Chris: -answers Jonathan with a soft moan of his own, whispering- fuck. So responsive.. -bites his bottom lip as he scratches a little harder, getting more bold-

Dave: -leans his lips near Jonathan's ear and whispers- look at him, Sweetness.. how he looks at you... worships every sound you make... kiss him, let him taste you…

Jonathan: *shivers as Dave whispers to him, opening his eyes and looking at Chris, moaning as Chris scratches him a little harder. He slowly leans toward Chris, eyes fixed on his mouth, giving him enough time to pull away if he wants to*

Chris: -pants as Jonathan leans toward him slowly, his heart slamming against his ribs with nerves, his eyes fixed on his parted lips, breath catching and holding in his throat as he leans slightly toward him-

Dave: -smirks darkly, feeling the delicious tension build between Jonathan and Chris, his cock throbbing in his jeans, and he gives it a little squeeze as he keeps his eyes glued to them, waiting for their lips to meet, loving the nervousness in Chris's posture-

Jonathan: *whines impatiently and curls the fingers of one hand in Chris' shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him deeply, hands sliding up to tangle in his hair*

Chris: -feels a desperate, uncontrollable wave of intense heat consume him as Jonathan seals their lips together, and he slides his tongue into his mouth, moaning deep and low, pulling him close and tilting his head to kiss him thoroughly, a deep shiver running through his body-

Dave: -smirks, triumphant, squeezing his cock again and growling at the heat in their kiss-

Jonathan: *groans into the kiss, shivering a little as he hears Dave growl behind him and sinks into Chris a bit, letting him have control*

Chris: -shifts a bit more toward Jonathan, opening his legs and pulling him between them, pressing Jonathan against him harder, his cock throbbing hard now at all the heat flitting through his veins, and he slides his hands down and grabs Jonathan's ass, hauling him forward against him hard and squeezing the firm globes as he kisses him harder, more demanding-

Dave: -eyes sparkle with wicked glee as he watches Chris settle into things perfectly, and he leans against the counter watching, still growling a bit, waiting for them to break the kiss-

Jonathan: *makes a startled noise into the kiss as he's pulled forward harder against kiss, but moans when Chris grabs his ass and squeezes, arching into him*

Chris: -feels need starting to claw a hole inside of him, and breaks the kiss, eyes dark and full of lust as he stares at Jonathan, panting harshly- 

Dave: -reaches out and grabs each one of their hands, pulling them into the living room- come on, it's more comfortable in here. -leads them around the couch and pushes Chris down on it, and pulls Jonathan into a hot kiss, growling softly, before he whispers into his ear again- wanna watch you take him apart a little with that amazing mouth of yours, and while you do that, I'll get you ready for his cock. 

Chris: -eyes Dave and Jonathan from his perch on the couch, nervousness starting to come back a little as he watches Dave obviously conspiring with Jonathan about him. He shoots a look at the door - he can jet now. Nothing except a kiss happened. A temporary lapse of judgement, that's all. It's not too late to turn back. He's not gay. He's not. He looks back up at them, eyeing Jonathan, then Dave, his cock achingly desperate for attention, throbbing in his shorts-

Jonathan: *clutches at Dave for a minute before nodding, cock twitching in his jeans as he turns to look at Chris again, biting his lower lip. He moves toward him and kisses him again, sensing his nervousness returning and hoping to sooth it as he tugs at the waistband of his shorts*

Chris: -jumps a little as Jonathan turns toward him and leans down, kissing him again. He feels Jonathan's hands clutching at his shorts, and feels embarrassment at how hard he is right now - so hard he can feel his pulse throbbing throughout his length, and can feel his fluids dampening his boxers as it pulses out precome. He tries to shove it all down, letting himself sink into the hot kiss Jonathan is giving him, letting himself feel everything instead of concentrating on his nerves. He relaxes the tension in his muscles, grabbing and holding Jonathan, sliding his hands up and down his torso, feeling the heat radiating off of him as he kisses him back deep and hot-

Dave: -kneels down on the floor in front of them, watching them with dark eyes, squeezing his cock in his jeans again, aroused for so long it's actually starting to hurt a little as he waits for Jonathan to follow his instructions, sparks of pleasure coursing through him at how hot this all is-

Jonathan: *breaks the kiss slowly, sinking to his knees in front of Chris, shivering as his hands slide over his skin. He manages to pull Chris' shorts down his thighs, taking his underwear with him, freeing his cock. Jonathan looks at it, flushed a deep pink, thick and hard and long, and licks his lips, watching precome bead at the tip and feels his own cock throb with pleasure. He looks up at Chris, holding his gaze as he lowers his mouth to his cock, gently sucking the tip into his mouth, moaning at his taste*

Chris: -breathes a little shakily as Jonathan slides down to his knees between his outstretched thighs, and pulls his pants and underwear down, freeing his cock, which pulses hard as he stares down at Jonathan with dark eyes full of lust and a bit of fear. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides as Jonathan meets his eyes and slowly slides his mouth around the head of his cock, and he has to hold tight to his self control to stop his hips from instantly slamming inside of that wet heat. A long, deep moan falls from his lips as he trembles, his hips arching slightly toward him, a breathless whisper tumbling out- oh fuck. Ohhh fuck... -he gasps at how much he wants this, how much he wants Jonathan to take him in as far as he'll go, and he bites his lips as the words nearly come out of him-

Dave: -watches the emotions play out across Chris's face, a soft groan coming out at how gorgeous he looks like this, nervousness edging the beautiful pleasure spreading across his face, into his darkened blue eyes, the way his teeth capture his full bottom lip as he trembles. His own cock pulses as he knows exactly what Jonathan's mouth can do, and a dark sneer bares white teeth at how good he knows this is gonna be for Chris-

Jonathan: *grabs Chris' hand in his, uncurling his fist and guiding his hand to his hair, glancing up at him and sucking softly at the tip, wanting him to thrust into his mouth, wanting to feel him lose a bit of control*

Chris: -lets out a shuddering breath as Jonathan puts his hand on his hair, and he threads his fingers into the silky tresses, moaning low as Jonathan applies gentle suction, and he meets his gaze, hips shaking for a long moment before he loses the battle against his instincts and he thrusts lightly against his face, pushing further into his mouth, sparks of electricity shooting out from his groin, through his balls and out through his body- Ah! Ahhh fuck... -whispers, his body trembling as his hips rock against him softly- p-please...

Dave: -nods and smirks more as he watches Chris start to lose his hold on self control a bit, and he reaches out, gripping Jonathan's hips and pulling them out a bit more, before he works Jonathan's pants down his thighs, cocking his hips out so he can spread his cheeks and gently trace his tongue up the cleft of his ass, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses against his entrance, and tracing it with the tip of his tongue-

Jonathan: *hums his pleasure as Chris pushes into his mouth, sliding his hands up to his hips and pulling them forward, encouraging Chris to really fuck his mouth, relaxing his throat and sucking harder. He moans around Chris' cock when Dave touches him, shivering as Dave spreads him open and kisses him in such an intimate place*

Chris: -pants a little, groaning as Jonathan pulls his hips forward and he rocks them a tiny bit harder against him, not sure how much he should push into his mouth, heat pooling in his gut and making him tips his head back against the couch- God, God, god... -shakes a little- God you're good at this, so good, so fucking good, ahhhh... -grips his hair a bit harder-

Dave: -pushes his tongue as deep as it'll go inside of Jonathan, swirling it around and getting him really wet, moaning loud at his taste-

Chris: -hears Dave's moan and looks down and his eyes widen as he sees what he's clearly doing to Jonathan, and he gasps, pushing a little harder into Jonathan's mouth at the sight- fuck, boss, goddamn...

Dave: -can't help but smirk against Jonathan's skin as he hears Chris's breathy exclamation-

Jonathan: *groans loudly around his mouthful, cock throbbing as Dave pushes his tongue in him, curling it inside of him. He deepthroats Chris, swallowing around his cock, feeling his cock pulse and throb against his tongue as he presses the flat of his tongue against the vein on the underside, feeling it throb in time with Chris' pounding heart beat*

Chris: -arches against Jonathan, panting harshly- fuck! Oh God, Godfucksonofabitchmotherfuckohfuck! -thrusts his hips against Jonathan, fucking into his mouth-

Dave: -sucks fingers into his mouth and then slides them deep into Jonathan, curling them down and pressing against his sweet spot and stretching them out, working the tightness out of his muscles to get him ready for Chris's cock, while he flicks his tongue around the rim-

Jonathan: *moans again, the vibrations traveling through Chris' cock as Dave fingers him, stretching him out. He pushes his hips back against Dave's face a little, trembling from how hard he is, how long he's been desperate for an orgasm*

Chris: -trembles hard, panting hard and fast- fuck! Gonna make me-- fuck! 

Dave: -draws his fingers out of Jonathan and gently pulls on his hips- Sweetness... Enough baby, you're gonna suck the come right outta him and I know you want that gorgeous cock of his inside that tight little ass...

Chris: -heat rushes through every nerve ending and he clenches his fist in Jonathan's hair, desperate to hold off his orgasm at Dave's words- fuuuuuuck!

Jonathan: *slides his mouth off of Chris' cock and squeezes the base of his cock, not wanting him to come just yet. He pants softly, leaning against Chris' leg a little bit, lips swollen and wet. He moans as Chris' hand tightens in his hair*

Dave: -slides a hand into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, and pulls a condom out of it before putting it back. He tears it open with his teeth and walks on his knees over beside Chris, looking up at him as he gently rolls the condom down over his cock-

Chris: -shivers as Dave touches him, putting a condom on him, his eyes meeting his and holding-

Dave: -licks his lips at the look Chris gives him, eyes flicking down to his lips, wanting badly to kiss him, but he blinks and looks at Jonathan, his voice dropping to its silky purr- come on, precious... saddle up…

Jonathan: *nods and shifts, getting up enough to slide into Chris' lap, steadying himself with his hands on Chris' shoulders before dropping one down and stroking Chris' cock, lining him up and then sinking down on him, moaning as Chris slides smoothly inside of him. He stills once Chris is fully sheathed inside of him, eyes closed, head tossed back, panting harshly as his cock throbs against his stomach*

Chris: -eyes widen as Jonathan climbs into his lap, and he holds his breath as he reaches down and grabs his cock, sinking down on it. A long, loud moan comes out as he is encased in the tight heat of Jonathan's body, and he instantly grips Jonathan's hips, holding him still as his cock throbs hard inside of him, his release threatening again- shitfuckgoddamnfuck fuck stay still for a minute okay? fuck, if you move right now I'm gonna blow. -takes shaky breaths in and out, muscles jumping as he tries to relax, soft whimpers in the back of his throat-

Dave: -gets up onto the couch next to them, reaching down and undoing his pants, taking his cock out at last, a desperate groan slipping out as he grips it, stroking it slowly from base to tip, shudders wracking him at how good it feels to touch himself after being turned on so long. He groans as he watches Chris, hears his desperate words and whimpers, the bright burning ball of his release searing in his gut to see how on edge he already is- fuck, isn't he so fucking tight? Fucking perfect? I told you. 

Chris: -whines at Dave's words, looking over at him and groaning as he sees him stroking his cock- Bosssss God shhh you're making me wanna blow... fuck...

Dave: -licks his lips as he looks back and forth between them, squeezing his cock-

Jonathan: *forces himself to hold very still, panting. He looks over at Dave, a soft whimper caught in his throat and he lifts one hand away from Chris' shoulders and brushes the tips of his fingers against the head of Dave's cock, gathering up some of the precome there and then sucking his fingers into his mouth, looking at Dave and moaning softly at his taste as he waits for Chris to tell him to move*

Chris: -whines as he watches Jonathan suck Dave's fluids off of his fingers- fuuuuuck, god that's hot! -takes a deep breath and grips Jonathan's hips lifting him and dropping him down on his cock, rising up to meet him, encouraging him to move- come on, baby, come on...

Dave: -jerks as Jonathan touches him, moaning softly as he strokes himself, and watches Chris move inside of Jonathan, his eyes wide and dark-

Jonathan: *moans as Chris begins to move, rolling his hips against him. He rises up and then drops himself down, picking up the pace, one hand shifting to grip the back of the couch. He looks over at Dave again, whining softly and reaches out with his free hand, tugging at Dave's wrist and pulling his hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own, matching it to the rhythm of his hips, speeding up just a bit more*

Chris: -grips Jonathan's hips harder and arches against him, groaning as Jonathan starts riding him. He groans low in his throat, panting as he moves his hips against him, fucking up into that incredible heat, the pleasure so intense he feels a bit lightheaded- Jonathan! Jonathan! God oh fuck Jonathan! -calls his name over and over, unable to help it as he fucks into him, using his feet on the floor as leverage as he meets every roll of Jonathan's hips-

Dave: -moans, his eyes slipping closed as Jonathan starts stroking his cock, and he rocks his hips into his hand, gripping the back of the couch with one hand-

Chris: -looks over and sees Jonathan stroking Dave's cock, and on impulse he drops his hand from Jonathan's hip and wraps it around Jonathan's hand on Dave's cock, helping him stroke it, the heat inside of him threatening to overwhelm him completely-

Dave: -eyes widen, not expecting Chris to touch him at all, and a dark growl rumbles in his chest as he pushes his hips harder into their hands, pleasure searing along his nerves. He flicks a look at Jonathan, watching how gorgeous he is lost in his pleasure- stroke yourself Sweetness, so Chris can see how gorgeous you are when you come all over him...

Jonathan: *sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, panting harshly through his nose as he drops his other hand down to his cock, nearly sobbing with pleasure as he starts stroking himself in time with his hips. He's been so turned on for so long now that this isn't going to last long at all. He manages a few more strokes, hips jerking into his hand a bit and then he lets out a wordless cry of pleasure, his orgasm slamming into him so fiercely, he loses himself a bit, somehow forcing his hips to keep moving and his hand on Dave's cock to keep moving under Chris'. He comes hard all over Chris' torso, hot and slick, shuddering in pleasure as the aftershocks rock through him*

Chris: -cries out, shudders running through him as Jonathan comes all over him, his hot seed making his skin tingle where it hits, and he fucks into him hard a few more times before he loses control, pressing his head back hard into the couch, a loud scream of pleasure coming out as he comes hard inside of Jonathan, his whole body tensing and jerking with the force, as he strokes Dave's cock with Jonathan-

Dave: -watches them both fall over one after the other and follows them down with a loud growl, coming hard all over their hands, his head dropping down as he shakes with the intensity-

Jonathan: *gasps for breath, trembling a little as his hips slow to a stop after Chris comes, hand moving away from Dave's cock, sliding down to grip his thigh to hold himself up for a minute as he recovers from the intensity*

Chris: -sags bonelessly into the couch, panting, his eyes closed- holy Jesus. -shivers as the fading pleasure threads through him- holy. fucking. hell.

Dave: -smirks, chuckling darkly- mhm. My sweetness is unbelievable.

Chris: -nods a little, eyes still closed-

Jonathan: *flushes a little at Dave's praise and shifts off of Chris with a soft whine, settling next to Dave, leaning against him as he closes his eyes, a faint shiver still running through him*

Chris: -shivers as Jonathan pulls off of him, and shifts a little to make room for him on the couch. He sits up a little- uhm. -looks down at himself- Bathroom?

Dave: -motions to the door- first door on your right through there.

Chris: thanks. -stands on legs that shake a tiny bit and goes out of the room, into the bathroom, closing the door. He peels off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash, and cleans himself off at the sink-

Dave: -smiles at Jonathan, pressing a soft kiss to his temple- mmm, that was a beautiful thing. So tell me, how did he feel? I mean obviously I saw how hard you came, but.. still, what was it like? Hmm?

Jonathan: *blushes* he felt good. Hard and long and thick and he knows what to do with it. Especially for his first time with a guy. 

Dave: mmmm... fuck. I wonder if he'll ever let me... -smirks- well. I guess it depends on how he handles things.


End file.
